Orquídea Selvagem
by Mystik
Summary: Uma missão...que revela um lado que Aya não queria expor...a não ser para um certo jogador. Ecrito com Lilik!


**Casal:** AyaxKen

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Lemon, BDSM

**Nota:** Escrito com Lili-k! agarra

**Orquídea selvagem**

Aya terminava de fechar a floricultura, se preparando para descer até a sala de missões. Manx havia chego a cinco minutos com uma missão que ela dizia ser um tanto...difícil. O ruivo apenas aguardava o jogador voltar das entregas para avisar sobre a chegada da ruiva. Essa era desculpa mais plausível para ficar esperando pelo o outro. Já fazia um tempo que ele estava com uma certa, digamos...'atração' pelo moreno. Se os sonhos que ele tinha à noite eram prova suficiente disso. ele suspirou e então ouviu o barulho da moto de entregas.

- Pronto...essas são as ultimas? – ajeitou o cabelo depois de tirar o capacete, seus olhos verdes brilhavam por causa do Sol e sorria apesar de estar cansado daquelas entregas. Abanou um pouco a camisa, fazendo-a descolar de seu corpo suado, mas ainda perfumado – Droga...hoje está quente demais...

- É... – ele apenas se aproximou e sibilou – Manx está aqui.

- Ah...missão tão cedo... – reclamou um pouco e entrou na floricultura.

- Parece que essa é importante. – comentou casualmente enquanto trancava a porta da Koneko e seguia o moreno em direção a sala de missões.

- Certo... – falou brevemente e seguiu com o ruivo para o local onde os outros estavam reunidos.

Eles estavam na sala de missões, vendo imagens de várias pessoas com mutilações e deformações no corpo. A ruiva falava enquanto passava as imagens.

- Elas pertencem a antigos freqüentadores de um clube de BDSM do subúrbio de Tokyo. Lá é a fachada para a venda de escravos sexuais que acabaram com essas mortes. A missão de vocês é se infiltrar no clube, descobrir os organizadores desse comércio humano e executa-los.

- Ahnm! QUE! Entrar nisso! – o moreno se mostrou um tanto assustado com aquela missão em potencial, já ouvira falar e sabia o que rolava naqueles tipos de clubes, sexo explícito e cheio de violência.

- Na verdade Siberian...você e Abyssinian foram os escolhidos para se infiltrarem no clube. – o espadachim arregalou os olhos quando ouviu isso.

- Por...por...por...que...nós! PORQUE NÓS! – estremeceu-se todo ao ouvir com quem teria de entrar naquele lugar.

- Porque Bombay ainda é de menor...e Balinese se recusa terminantemente a ir. – Manx revirou os olhos ao dizer isso. Aya suspirou fundo. Essa missão seria boa e ruim.

- Eu aceito.

- Ahnm...tá...tudo bem... – meio contrariado foi obrigado a aceitar, não poderia deixar o ruivo ir sozinho àquele lugar.

- Ótimo. Balinese e Bombay irão ajuda-los pelo intercomunicador. Vocês dois terão que ir como um casal que quer experimentar novas coisas. As informações mais detalhadas estão na ficha que vocês receberam. – e com isso a ruiva foi embora. O ruivo levantou-se e foi em direção ao seu quarto. Ele apenas parou e encarou o moreno por alguns segundos antes de sumir escada acima.

Estremeceu um pouco com aquele olhar e logo tomou o mesmo rumo que o ruivo, já que seus quartos ficavam um ao lado do outro.

Logo ele parou em frente ao seu quarto então viu o moreno se aproximar do próprio. Respirando fundo ele falou, sua voz grave cortando o silêncio do corredor.

- Precisamos conversar...antes de sairmos em missão Siberian.

- Ahn...hai... – se aproximou do ruivo – Agora?

- Pode ser. – respondeu. Então abriu a porta do seu quarto e entrou, esperando o outro acompanha-lo.

Ken entrou em silêncio.

- O que foi, Aya? Algum problema, com relação a missão?

Aya sentou-se na cama e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Então encarou os olhos verdes diretamente, enquanto dizia.

- Você sabe que tipo de coisas nos aguardam lá, não é?

- Sim...já vi coisas a respeito...sei o que veremos lá...

- E como nós vamos...como um casal. Você sabe também...que teremos que escolher...quem será...o mestre e o escravo, não é?

- Ahnm...sei...e...quem será o que?

Aya levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao outro. Aquela missão estava mexendo com um lado seu que ele não queria que os outros soubessem .Com um lado seu que ele sonhara muitas noites em expondo-o para o jogador.

- Aya...er...quem vai ser o que? O quer você prefere ser?

- A pergunta é...o que você quer ser...Hidaka... – ele estava a poucos centímetros do moreno, encarando diretamente nos olhos.

- Aya...eu...não sei...você parece ter mais atitude de mestre...

- Mesmo? Eu vou te contar um segredo...Ken... – a essa altura o moreno já estava encostado na parede. Aya colocou uma das mãos ao lado da cabeça do jogador.

- O que? – estava um tanto assustado com aquela atitude do ruivo, nunca ficaram tão próximos daquela forma, com aquela atmosfera tão estranha a sua volta.

O espadachim deu um sorriso de lado e então sussurrou, o ar quente da sua boca atingindo o rosto do outro.

- Eu já freqüentei...um clube assim.

O jogador não pôde conter sua surpresa e ter o espadachim tão perto, fazia-o sentir-se acuado, podia sentir bem seu hálito quente de encontro ao seu rosto.

- Então...eu meio que sei...o que fazer...quando estivermos lá. – ele se aproximou mais, seus rostos ficando a centímetros um do outro. Então, após uns segundos encarando as íris verdes, ele se afastou abruptamente e sussurrou – Por isso esteja preparado.

- Ahnm…hai... – engoliu seco, por um minuto pensou que seria beijado pelo ruivo, algo que não seria ruim, mas seria bem estranho.

* * *

O dia havia chego. Aya se encarava no espelho enquanto terminava de se arrumar. Ele vestia uma calça de couro impossivelmente agarrada. Uma blusa de couro preta do mesmo jeito e luvas sem dedo da cor vinho. Um coturno completava o visual. Foi quando ele ouviu alguém bater na porta.

Ken estava com um short de couro completamente colado ao seu corpo e uma blusa do mesmo material, cheio de correntes e amarras. Estava confuso com todas aquelas coisas, precisava de ajuda.

- Entre. – Aya virou e sentiu o ar em seu quarto ficar absurdamente quente.

- Er...pode me ajudar com isso? Não faço idéia de onde ficam essas correntes...

Aya fez um gesto com o dedo pra ele se aproximar. Então, encarando o outro, puxou-o pelas corrente até eles ficarem absurdamente perto. Começou a colocar as correntes como deveriam estar.

- Ahnm...obrigado, Aya. Eu nunca vesti nada assim...é estranho...aperta... – reclamou um pouco, ajeitando a bota cujo cano alcançava suas torneadas coxas.

- Você se acostuma logo... – sibilou enquanto pensava que ele logo teria que tira-las. Mas não compartilhou a informação com o moreno – Vamos?

- Hai... – seguiu o ruivo, vestindo um longo sobretudo, não teria coragem de sair daquela forma pela casa. Foi quando colocou a mão em um dos bolsos e encontrou uma coleirinha com um pingente dourado escrito Fujimiya – Aya...eu esqueci de colocar isso...você pode me ajudar?

Aya andou até ficar por trás do moreno. Então ele pegou a coleira e colocou no pescoço bronzeado, enquanto sua respiração quente chegava no ouvido do outro, o ruivo sussurrando.

- Me diga...se estiver muito apertado.

- Hai... – soltou um fraco gemido, aquela respiração perto de seu ouvido estava lhe causando uma sensação estranha.

Ele prendeu o objeto e lentamente deslizou os dedos pálidos pelos braços cobertos do outro. Então resolveu agir. Ele mordiscou levemente o ouvido do outro, enquanto sussurrava.

- Está...bom?

- Ahnm...hai... – achou estranho aquilo, mas delicioso.

Ele deu um gemido baixo perto do ouvido do outro antes de puxa-lo pela cintura e colar seu peito as costas do outro. Então sussurrou.

- Você está irresistível com essas roupas...bom o bastante pra comer...

- Aya...eu... – ficou completamente sem jeito de ouvir aquilo, era muito estranho, ainda mais vindo do ruivo.

Ele colocou um dedo entre os lábios do moreno.

- Não fale nada. Só quando eu mandar você falar. – ele sempre tivera essa fantasia, esse fetiche de querer subjugar o jogador. Ele então repetiu o gesto, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do outro enquanto esfregava seu membro coberto lentamente contra a bunda do moreninho.

- Ahnm...hum... – estava adorando aquilo, mesmo que fosse estranho, completamente estranho para ele estar se esfregando em um homem, principalmente no frio líder da Weiss, ainda era muito bom, extremamente excitante.

- Você tem que estar...uhn...preparado para o que...teremos que fazer lá... – sussurrou de forma rouca, sua mão passeando bem de leve sobre o membro do jogador.

- Ah... – entreabriu os lábios deixando um gemido mais sonoro escapar, e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do ruivo, sentindo aquela leve e excitante carícia.

- Eles podem querer...uma prova de que realmente queremos praticar...aquilo... – sussurrou, agora lambendo o pescoço a mostra do outro, adorando aquele joguinho que eles estavam tendo. Sua excitação estava começando a crescer e logo Ken sentiria.

- Ahnm...Aya... – sussurrou entre seus gemidos, podia sentir algo começar a se empurrar em sua bunda, era duro. Se continuassem daquela forma, provavelmente não sairiam de lá tão cedo.

- Se eles pedirem... – ele esfregou seu membro semi-rígido contra a bunda do moreno enquanto sua mão ainda acariciava de forma leve e torturante o membro do moreno – Você..me deixaria...fazer o que quiser...com você?

- Ahnm...mas...Aya... – sentia-se um tanto temeroso, sabia que muitas pessoas saíam gravemente feridas, ainda mais daquele clube em questão, não tinha medo de ser ferido em luta, mas lá poderia estar completamente amarrado.

Ele sussurrou de forma provocante.

- Eu só vou fazer...algo que você queira...e não vou deixar ninguém... – ele apertou o abraço de forma possessiva, sem perceber – Tocar você.

- Hai...tudo bem...eu faço... – sussurrou mais seguro, pelo menos era o líder quem faria tudo.

Ele abruptamente virou o outro e encarou-o com seus olhos ametistas antes de esmagar seus lábios contra os do moreno. Ken instintivamente passou seus braços em volta do pescoço do ruivo, sentindo aquele beijo forte. Ele puxou-o pela cintura, fazendo seus membros entrarem em contato direto, enquanto dava leves puxadas no cabelo castanho, sua língua sugando e explorando cada recanto daquela boca.

- Hum... – Ken se abraçou mais forte ao líder, sentindo seus lábios esmagados contra os dele e as duas línguas acariciando uma a outra. Ken acariciava a nuca do ruivo sentindo aquele beijo, sentia algo mais que prazer naquilo era estranho...sentia despertar algo mais.

Eles se separaram aos poucos, de forma ofegante, seus corpos ardendo pelo beijo trocado. Então Aya sibilou, sua voz saindo rouca de desejo mal contido.

- Vamos.

- Hai... – consentiu com um tom baixo, enquanto seguia o ruivo até a saída.

Logo eles chegaram até o clube. Aya seguiu, abraçando o outro de forma possessiva enquanto falava com o homem que guardava a entrada. Depois de alguns minutos, eles conseguiram entrar. A luz multicolorida estava em todos os lugares e uma batida gótica era ouvida. Parecia como qualquer outra boate, mas eles sabiam que a parte onde os escravos eram vendidos era numa sala escondida no local. Ken se preparava, logo teria que tirar seu sobretudo, e ficar completamente alheio aos olhares gulosos dos freqüentadores daquele local.

Eles tiraram o casaco que escondia as roupas deles e foram até a pista de dança. Aya puxou o corpo de encontro a si, meio que o protegendo dos olhares nada discretos para Ken. Ele começou a morder e lamber o pescoço do outro, perto da coleira que ele usava, enquanto seus corpos se esfregavam juntos no ritmo da música.

- Ahnm...ah... – gemia de encontro o ouvido de Aya, sentindo seus corpos se esfregarem daquela forma deliciosa no meio daquelas pessoas que os comiam com os olhos, era estranho. Porém excitante ao extremo.

O espadachim sussurrou, sua voz carregada de desejo.

- Pronto pra dar a eles um pequeno show? – ele desceu as mãos pálidas até a bunda perfeita do jogador, apertando-a.

- Ahnm...hai... – sussurrou de volta, gemendo só de sentir o ruivo apertando sua bunda.

- Então...mova seu corpo junto comigo. – ele agarrou-o pelos cabelos, puxando até que o jogador expusesse o pescoço bronzeado. Ele começou a marca-lo enquanto seus membros começaram a enrijecer novamente, se esfregando um no outro.

Ken tentava ao máximo mover em sincronia seu corpo com o do ruivo, dançando de uma forma sensual e gemendo a cada chupada e mordida que levava em seu pescoço. O ruivo agarrou-o pela bunda, apertando-a e sentindo-a. Então começou a percorrer os lábios até encontrar os do moreno, num beijo quente, intenso e molhado.

- Hum... – aproveitava cada segundo daquele beijo, enquanto sentia seu corpo totalmente colado ao de Aya. Apesar de tudo aquilo, ainda mantinha-se alerta, estavam em uma missão.

Foi quando ele sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Ele separou-se a boca do moreno, já inchada pelo beijo. Aya virou-se para o homem com um olhar frio.

- Vocês parecem estar se divertindo...não querem conhecer nossa sala especial?

Ken sorriu para o espadachim, como se estivesse transparecendo algo bem pervertido para o ruivo.

- Vamos. – eles seguiram o homem enquanto ele sussurrou para o moreno – Esteja preparado...para o que quer que você veja.

- Hai... – concordou, enquanto seguia ainda abraçado ao ruivo para o local onde o cara os levaria.

Eles entraram numa sala através uma porta escondida e tentaram acostumar seus olhos com a nova claridade. Lá dentro estava um amplo salão onde havia várias estandes. Em cada uma delas estavam vários acessórios de sadomasoquismo e algumas já continham pessoas. Um grupo separado observava cada estande e comentava entre si. Foi quando o homem virou-se pra eles e sussurrou.

- Escolham uma estande. E divirtam-se.

O jogador olhava intrigado, em cada estande havia objetos extremamente estranhos, e ele torcia para que Aya escolhesse o que tinha os objetos menos piores, pois todos ali o amedrontavam.

Aya segurou-o pela mão e foi até uma das estandes. Então ele abraçou-o por trás, como fizera em casa, sussurrando.

- Seremos assistidos...acha que está pronto?

- Acho...que sim... – olhava para todos os lados.

Então ele virou o rosto do moreno e beijou-o de forma lenta, como que para assegurá-lo. Logo intensificou o beijo e encostou-se numa bancada de couro que havia na estande que ele havia escolhido. Ken sentiu-se encostar em algo, mas continuava beijando o ruivo, sentindo o gosto da boca deliciosa.

Aya quebrou o beijo aos poucos e viu que estavam sendo observados. Então sussurrou de forma rouca e firme, num tom de comando.

- Tire a roupa...meu escravo.

Começou a se despir, sentindo-se envergonhado, só havia Aya que o conhecia naquele lugar, e todas aquelas pessoas o veriam nu, se sujeitando aos comandos de seu líder que naquele lugar era seu mestre. Era estranho tudo aquilo...

- Só deixe as botas. – disse, se recriminando por sentir tão excitado com aquela atitude do outro, enquanto percebia claramente que o moreno se sentia desconfortável. Ele se aproximou de uma mesa dentro da estande em que estavam e pegou um chicote de cabo longo e flexível.

Olhou meio assustado para aquele objeto nas mãos do ruivo, o que ele pretendia com aquilo!

- Abssynian...

O ruivo tentou passar um pouco de segurança pelo olhar enquanto se aproximava. Então ele falou numa voz rouca.

- Vire-se de costas e apóie as mãos na bancada.

- Hai... – respondeu baixo, começando a se virar, aquilo era estranho. Aya parecia excitado com aquela situação. No começo de tudo também estava, mas naquele momento, era algo estranho para ele.

Aya colou seu corpo nas costas nuas do moreno, enquanto uma de suas mãos se apoiava em cima das do jogador. Ken poderia sentir claramente o membro semi-rígido de Aya. Ele então sussurrou de forma rouca no ouvido do outro.

- Preparado? Eles vão analisar cada passo nosso...mas eu devo confessar que...sempre sonhei em fazer isso com você... – sua mão com o chicote deslizou lentamente pelo abdome definido do moreno.

- Hum...hai... – gemeu um pouco depois de sentir o chicote sendo passado por seu abdome.

Aya começou a morder e chupar o pescoço do moreno enquanto deslizava mais o chicote pelo abdome dele, descendo, até começar a acariciar o membro de Ken, sua outra mão agora começando a beliscar os mamilos do jogador.

- Ahm... – sentia seu corpo ficar quente com aquelas carícias, fechava os olhos com vontade de que todas as pessoas que assistiam aquela cena sumissem, enquanto as falas do ruivo ecoavam em sua mente.

"_Mas eu devo confessar que...sempre sonhei em fazer isso com você..."_

- Siberian... – disse de forma rouca, seu autocontrole aos poucos se esvaindo com aqueles gemidos que sempre sonhara em escutar – Se deite na bancada...e só sinta o que eu vou fazer com você... – disse mordiscando o lóbulo sensível do jogador – E deixe as pernas levemente abertas...Siberian...

- Ahnm... – acomodou-se na bancada, abrindo um pouco as pernas, dando espaço para o ruivo.

Aya parou atrás do moreno e gemeu baixo, mas que Ken escutaria, ao apreciar aquela bunda durinha, perfeita e as pernas entreabertas, mostrando a fenda que escondia a entrada quente do outro. Seu membro pulsou e ficou mais rígido ainda. Ele então deslizou o chicote pela fenda, observando qual seria a reação do outro.

- Ahnm...ah... – gemeu um pouco alto ao sentir algo sendo passado em sua entrada, então afastou um pouco mais as pernas de forma inconsciente.

O espadachim mordeu o lábio inferior, completamente esquecido de onde estavam ou porque. Tudo o que lhe importava era o moreno daquele jeito, completamente submisso...ele então estalou o chicote na bunda do jogador, ouvindo o barulho e vendo ela ficar vermelha.

- AH! – gritou ao sentir o couro daquele objeto batendo em sua pele sensível, agarrando-se com força nas beiradas da bancada.

Aya gemeu junto, agora estalando o chicote de novo em Ken, depois passando o cabo dele pela espinha do moreno, numa carícia forte.

- Ah...mestre...ahnm...mais...por favor...ahnm... – gemia descontrolado, apesar de um pouco doloroso, aquilo também era bom.

O espadachim estalou o chicote nas costas do outro, ora mais forte, ora mais fraco, vendo como seria a reação do moreno.

- Ah! Ah! – gritava de prazer e de dor, adorando tudo aquilo, nem mesmo via as pessoas a sua volta que se aglomeravam para vê-lo sendo subjugado daquela forma, o prazer era tão delicioso que parecia cego.

Aya se aproximou e puxou o outro pelos cabelos, fazendo-o arquear as costas e empinas mais a bunda.

- Me fale o que você quer que eu faça com você Siberian... – enquanto isso ele começou a esfregar o cabo do chicote na entrada de Ken.

- Ah! Mestre...ahnm...eu quero...ahnm...que você faça...o que quiser...o que quiser fazer comigo...ah! – empinou ainda mais sua bunda, sentindo o objeto ser ainda mais esfregado contra sua entrada.

Aya sorriu enquanto seu membro pulsava, ainda confinado dentro da calça de couro. Ele então soltou o moreno e foi até os objetos e pegou um cabo prateado, longo, com um botão ligado nele. Ele voltou e se aproximou do outro, esfregando o cabo na entrada de moreno.

- Hum... – arrepiou-se ao sentir o objeto frio em contato com sua entrada pulsante. Aquilo era delicioso, e estranho, sabia o que lhe aguardava, só não fazia idéia do que era aquilo.

Aya começou a adentrar com aquele objeto no canal de Ken, enquanto as mãos calejadas passavam pelos locais onde o outro havia levado as chicotadas de forma forte.

- Ah! ah...ah... – sentia-se ser penetrado por aquele objeto frio, enquanto se agarrava nas beiradas da bancada.

Aya então ligou o objeto, sentindo-o esquentar. Ele abaixou-se e começou a sussurrar obscenidades para o moreno enquanto suas mãos continuavam aquela carícia pelas costas do jogador.

- Ahnm...isso...ahnm...Abssynian...precisamos..ahnm...de cumprir nossa...ahnm...missão...Ah! – sussurrou entre gemidos, enquanto suas pernas tremiam e todo o seu corpo fraquejava, depois não teria forças para lutar.

- Dane-se a missão...primeiro eu vou cuidar de você...de jeito... – disse de forma rouca no ouvido do moreno antes de puxa-lo pelos cabelos novamente, fazendo o objeto entrar mais fundo no moreno. Ele beijou-o de forma selvagem.

- Ah! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mestre...ahm...onegai...mais...mais...ahnm...eu preciso...de sentir algo...ahn...mais forte...mestre...ahnm...ah...por favor...

Aya gemeu ao vê-lo implorar daquela maneira. Então tirou o objeto da entrada de Ken e começou a desliza-lo pela espinha do jogador. Objeto ainda estava ligado e quente. Ele pegou o chicote e bateu na bunda do moreno, agora já bem sensível.

- Me diz..o que você quer que eu faça com você Siberian...

- Ahnm...mestre...eu preciso...ahnm...de algo...que só você...pode me dar... – gemeu, seu rosto estava completamente vermelho e seu corpo mais quente que nunca.

O espadachim se aproximou por trás do moreno e esfregou seu membro ainda coberto contra a bunda do jogador.

- Algo como isso? Você quer ser fodido até perder a força nas pernas...Siberian?

- Ahnm...Abssinyam...meu mestre...ah...mais...eu preciso...por favor...de você acabando comigo...ah...dessa forma...

Ele apenas deixou o moreno ouvir o barulho do zíper da sua calça sendo aberta lentamente. Então ele pegou o chicote e passou pela espinha do outro enquanto esfregava a glande de sua ereção contra a entrada do jogador.

- Mestre... – gemeu em resposta ao que estava sentindo – Onegai...não tenha dó...eu preciso de você... – a boca entreaberta do moreno exteriorizava uma respiração profunda, cheia de desejo.

Ao ver aquela boca entreaberta, ele gemeu baixo e uma idéia ocorreu sua mente. Ele se afastou e viu o outro gemer em frustração. Então se aproximou do rosto dele e num movimento preciso, puxou a cabeça do outro pelo cabelo, sem dó alguma. Aproximou seu membro rígido daquela boca carnuda e disse, numa voz autoritária e cheia de luxúria.

- Me chupe bem gostoso...quero estar bem molhadinho pra te foder com gosto...

- Hum... – apertou os olhos ao sentir seus cabelos sendo puxados e logo em seguida viu aquele membro posicionado a sua frente, seguido de uma ordem, a qual não se atreveria a desobedecer.

Olhou para aquele membro túrgido, pegando-o em suas mãos, começando a lambe-lo da base até a ponta, sem colocá-lo dentro de sua boca, apenas acariciando-o com sua língua aveludada, vez por outra brincando com a glande avermelhada.

Aya fechou os olhos lentamente diante da carícia. Mas não era isso que ele queria.

- Sem as mãos Siberian...e chupe-o...todo. – ele puxou mais o cabelo castanho, sentindo gemer um pouco de dor. Ele soltou-o e se dirigiu até a estande, pegando uma algema prateada. Ele voltou e com movimentos rápidos, prendeu as mãos do moreno, fazendo-o abraçar a bancada. Voltou a puxar aqueles cabelos suaves e disse – Agora faça o que eu mandei...

- Hum...ai... – gemeu com um pouco de dor que sentira ao ter os cabelos novamente puxados, mas sem hesitar abriu sua boca, apenas esperando por receber o membro do ruivo.

Sem cerimônia alguma ele começou a enfiar centímetro por centímetro de sua ereção na boca carnuda do outro enquanto sua outra mão livre deu um tapa na bunda do moreno. Sem esperar, ele começou a mexer os quadris, fodendo a boca do jogador, o som das pessoas em volta desaparecendo e só restando os dois ali.

O jogador gemia, fazendo o membro do ruivo estremecer na sua boca, enquanto chupava-o, sugando-o com vontade, acariciando-o com sua língua. O espadachim ficou por um bom tempo assim, até se afastar da boca deliciosa do outro e abaixando-se, beijando-o pela primeira vez naquela noite desde que eles entraram na naquela sala. O beijo fora possessivo, forte e Aya colocou tudo no beijo, todas as perguntas que queria fazer ao moreno mas no momento não podia. Sua mão deslizou pela coluna e sem cerimônia ele enfiou dois dedos na entrada do outro.

- Ah! Ahnm... – gemeu ao sentir aquela invasão, enquanto lambia os próprios lábios, aquele beijo de Aya fora mesmo saboroso, nunca pensou que Aya tivesse uma boca tão deliciosa daquela forma.

Aya voltou a se posicionar atrás do outro e puxou os cabelos do outro, numa estocada só enfiando todo seu membro na entrada do moreno. Ele parou por alguns segundos antes de começar um ritmo forte de vai e vem, o som das peles se batendo altamente erótico aos seus ouvidos.

- AAAAAAAAAAH! – recebeu o membro de Aya de forma violenta em sua entrada, causando-lhe uma certa ardência que continuava à medida que sentia as estocadas selvagens de Aya, mas Ken não parava de gemer, não só pela dor, mas também pelo prazer que sentia além dela, Aya realmente não estava tendo dó do corpo do moreno.

Aya continuou a estoca-lo, sentindo o membro do outro se esfregar contra a bancada. Ele chegou bem perto do ouvido do outro e sussurrou, para que só ele ouvisse.

- Fazia tempo que eu queria pegar esse seu corpo gostoso de jeito...fode-lo...até que você não conseguisse sentar direito. Derramar cera quente no seu corpo e depois arrancar com os dentes...chupa-lo e morde-lo em todo o lugar...sentir sua boca engolindo meu pau igual agora pouco...tudo... – ele deu um tapa na bunda durinha – Mas o principal...te-lo só pra mim pra fazer tudo isso...

- Ahnm...Deus...AAAAAAAAH! Você sabe...hum...que pode...fazer isso...Ah! – Ken sentia seu corpo só mover por causa dos rápidos e contínuos movimentos de Aya, sua visão ficava a cada instante mais enevoada, o prazer que sentia estava se tornando gigantesco.

- Verdade? – ele gemeu de forma rouca e pegou o lóbulo do jogador nos lábios, mordiscando – Então geme bem alto Siberian...me chame de mestre...porque é o que eu sou agora...aqui... – ele deu outro tapa – E fora dessa missão...

- Hun...ah! Mestre! Ahnm...por favor! Ah...eu não agüento...mais! AH! – gemia sentindo seu corpo todo começar a fraquejar devido à onda de prazer que parecia vir intensa.

Ele pegou o membro pulsante do outro nas mãos e começou a manipula-lo rudemente, enquanto as estocadas ficavam mais intensas e selvagens.

- Goze Siberian...molhe seu corpo e essa bancada com seu sêmen...

- Ah! – seu corpo estava começando a se amolecer, seu baixo-ventre formigava e logo em seguida, todos os seus músculos se contraíram repentinamente, enquanto gritava por seu mestre durante o gozo.

Ele gemeu de forma rouca, apenas para Ken ouvir enquanto seguia-o no orgasmo, derramando toda sua semente, preenchendo o moreno todo. Ele desabou levemente em cima do outro enquanto dava pequenos beijos no pescoço macio.

- Ah... – Ken fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo o corpo quente do ruivo sobre o seu e também as carícias suaves depois daquela transa selvagem que tiveram, nem mesmo quis olhar a volta, apenas quis ficar um tempinho parado ali, sem ter que pensar na missão que ainda teriam que cumprir naquele local.

Aya logo ouviu as pessoas aplaudirem e começarem a cochichar entre si. A missão. A maldita missão. Logo ele sussurrou para o outro.

- Siberian...vamos logo acabar com eles e sair daqui...ainda... – ele se mexeu um pouco dentro do moreno - Quero você...

Uma sede de sangue sem igual havia despertado nele. Um lado seu, obscuro, que ele havia trancado durante tanto tempo, havia se libertado...graças ao outro. Ele soltou o moreno e ordenou-o se vestir enquanto fazia o mesmo. Seus olhos violetas observavam sem pudor algum o corpo todo marcado do jogador...marcas suas.

O jogador vestia toda a sua roupa, se preparando para a matança que viria logo a seguir. Para então voltarem ambos para casa.

O homem que os trouxera até lá se revelou ser o braço direito do chefe no qual estavam atrás. Após segui-lo para outra sala, porque aparentemente eles tinham passado no 'teste', a missão começou. Ambos se moviam em sincronia, acabando com o homem e seu chefe, além de alguns capangas, o espadachim matando com mais força do que o normal, enquanto seu olhar ametista, cheio de uma desejo e fome selvagens, se colavam no olhar do moreno. Ele queria que ficasse bem claro as intenções dele para o jogador.

Ken olhava bem para os olhos do ruivo, sentindo-se completamente despido ante aquele olhar selvagem.

- Vamos...voltar... – disse um pouco sem jeito ao ruivo, era meio estranho, sentia-se completamente estranho.

- Vamos... – ele pegou-o pela cintura, colando seus corpos. Então lambeu de forma erótica o sangue que respingara no rosto do moreno, antes de beija-lo, soltando-o logo depois – Eu ainda não estou nem na metade do que quero fazer com você...Hidaka Ken...

- Hun... – apenas gemeu em resposta ao ruivo, vestindo o sobretudo com o qual fora para aquele lugar e então se sentou ao lado de Aya dentro do carro.

Eles andavam em alta velocidade, quando Aya olhou de lado para o outro e deu um sorriso predatório. Numa guinada do carro, eles entraram num beco mal iluminado. Ele parou o carro e virou-se para o outro. Seu rosto havia adquirido aquele brilho selvagem e luxurioso de antes.

- Saia do carro...Hidaka.

- Ahnm! – olhou um tanto receoso para o ruivo, porque ele queria que Ken descesse do carro ali, naquele lugar!- Aya, você está bem!

O ruivo apenas desceu do carro, sem responder ao moreno. Ele se encostou no capô da frente e olhou de volta no interior do veículo, esperando o outro fazer o mesmo.

Ken saiu do carro lentamente, achando um tanto inusitada a atitude do ruivo, mas mesmo assim, já que Aya havia descido do carro, com certeza ele não o abandonaria lá.

Quando Ken parou do seu lado, Aya puxou-o pelo cabelo e prensou-o no capô do carro com seu corpo. Sem esperar por entendimento algum do outro, ele beijou-o de forma faminta e quente, começando a tirar o sobretudo que o jogador usava.

- Ah! Aya...calma... – pediu ao ruivo sentindo-se ser prensado de forma selvagem naquele lugar. Ken sentia-se um tanto confuso, na hora da missão estava tão envolvido com aquele sexo que nem teve tempo de pensar. Durante o tempo que matara os inimigos e enquanto estava no carro de Aya tivera esse tempo, seu sentimento com relação ao que havia dito estava mudando.

Ele separou-se dos lábios do outro e encarou-o, suas íris quase negras devido ao desejo avassalador. Ele pegou-o pelas nádegas firmes e levantou-o, fazendo-o se sentar no capô. Então começou a atacar aquele pescoço com mordidas e lambidas vigorosas.

- Aya...pare um pouco...ahnm... – aquelas carícias estavam realmente boas, mas também estavam sendo doloridas. Ken sentia algo dentro de si, que não era apenas atração pelo ruivo, não só a vontade de tê-lo invadindo seu corpo e fodendo-o – Espere Aya...hum...

- Esperar...o que? – disse de forma rouca e animal contra o pescoço do moreno, enquanto suas mãos apertavam e soltavam as nádegas firmes e durinhas de Ken. Seus baixos ventres se esfregavam, o couro tornando a fricção ainda mais exótica.

- Ahnm...Aya... – Ken gemeu ao sentir aquela carícia, apesar de o ruivo não o deixar dizer nada, mas também naquele momento já havia desistido, pois seu corpo já estava falando mais alto.

Ele aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do outro.

- Tudo que eu quero agora...é te ouvir gemer bem gostoso...mas o meu nome dessa vez... – ele mordiscou o lóbulo e apertou as nádegas novamente – Que é...Ran. – ele mordiscou o lóbulo mais uma vez – Quero tanto você que mal posso me controlar na sua presença...

- Ahnm...porque...ahnm...seu nome verdadeiro? – perguntou, achando aquilo estranho, apesar de estar mais envolvido ainda naquilo tudo – Então...não se controle...

Ele grunhiu como um animal no cio enquanto arrebentava com o short minúsculo que o outro usava, fazendo o membro semi-rígido de Ken se libertar. Ele passou as mãos pálidas por toda a extensão, numa carícia provocante, enquanto dizia.

- Porque...só aquele...que será meu amante...tem esse direito...de me chamar pelo meu nome...Ken. – agora apertava as nádegas sem o tecido na frente.

- Ahnm...Ran... – Ken aproximou seu rosto do rosto do ruivo, sussurrando de encontro a sua boca – Amante? Hum...o que você...ah...sente de verdade...por mim?

Ele colou seus lábios no do outro enquanto sussurrava, uma atmosfera surreal rodeando eles novamente.

- Aishiteru...Hidaka Ken...por um longo tempo já... – ele desceu com as mãos do outro para sua calça, incentivando-o a abri-las - Hoje...foi apenas a gota d'água para que eu me descontrolasse...e o tivesse pra mim.

Ele passou os dedos na nuca do outro e puxou-o para um beijo mais lento, mas não menos intenso e selvagem que os anteriores.

- Hum... – Ken deixou-se levar por aquele sentimento se entregando novamente para o ruivo fazer o que quiser, comandá-lo como ainda tinha necessidade, não deixaria Ran sentir falta disso. Permitia o ruivo ser dono de seu corpo.

O espadachim abandonou os lábios carnudos novamente e voltou ao pescoço, marcando com mordidas. Ken deixava fazer isso...ele era seu.

- Geme pra mim...meu amante...perfeito. – sussurrou de forma abafada enquanto suas mãos roçavam na fenda que escondia a entrada do jogador.

- Ahnm...Ran... – o moreno mordia seu lábio inferior, sentindo seu corpo todo queimar de desejo pelo corpo do ruivo – Eu quero você...quero você também...hum...

- E...porque? – perguntou de forma rouca e ofegante, suas vozes e gemidos ecoavam pelo beco deserto enquanto ele enfiou um dedo lentamente na entrada do outro, gemendo ao senti-la ainda meio úmida.

- Porque... – Ken mordeu os lábios do ruivo – Porque...eu também... – em seguida passou a língua por aqueles lábios finos e macios – Te amo... – terminou beijando a boca do ruivo, enquanto gemia, fazendo-o engolir todos os seus gemidos.

Ele aceitou a oferta do beijo, aprofundando de forma lânguida enquanto seu coração batia mais acelerado. Ele abriu a própria calça e gemeu também dentro do beijo quando os membros se encontraram, se esfregando deliciosamente.

- Ahnm... – separou-se dos lábios do ruivo gemendo sem nenhum pudor a cada toque – Hum...Ran...eu quero você...meu corpo todo...está gritando...para sentir você...

- Eu também...te quero... – ele começou a penetra-lo, só que dessa vez lentamente, mas de forma torturante – Meu corpo chama pelo seu...a toda hora...Ken...

- Ahnm...Ran...ah! Aishiteru... – suas mãos acariciavam o rosto do ruivo, enquanto sentia ser invadido lentamente.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso que só o moreno poderia ver. Então sentiu entrar até o fim. Puxou-o para um beijo quente, os dois se consumindo inteiro naquele ato. Ele sentiu as pernas do moreno se enlaçarem na sua cintura e seu membro entrou mais fundo naquele corpo.

- Ah! Ran...agora...você sabe...hum...que pode fazer...o que quiser...comigo... – olhou de uma forma bem intensa para o ruivo – Você não precisa mais se controlar... – mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do ruivo.

Ele puxou-o pela cintura, entrando mais fundo nele. Então saiu por inteiro e sussurrou de forma perigosa.

- Cuidado com o que deseja Ken... – ele mordeu o pescoço do outro, deixando uma marca visível de posse lá – Você pode conseguir. – e numa estocada só adentrou-o novamente, começando um ritmo intenso, o beco se enchendo com os gemidos de ambos.

- Ahnm...você...ah...é mesmo...incrível...Ran... – dizia o nome verdadeiro do espadachim da forma mais sexy que podia, enquanto se deliciava com o ruivo arremetendo-se fortemente em seu interior.

Ran gemeu de forma rouca enquanto beijava nos lábios, nas bochechas, no queixo, no pescoço...qualquer pedaço de pele do outro que pudesse achar.

- Você...é todo...meu...para amar...Ken... – sussurrou enquanto ritmo crescia e a intensidade das sensações aumentava.

- Ahnm...Ran...e você...ah! Aaah...também...ah...é todo...meu... – deixava seu corpo novamente se mover no ritmo do ruivo.

Ele sussurrou apenas duas palavras no ouvido de Ken.

- Todo seu. – o ritmo ia aumentando cada vez mais, ambos já pertos do ápice.

- Hum...mais...ahnm...quero sentir...você...gozar...e inundar meu interior...Ran...ah! – o jogador sentia o ritmo cada vez mais forte do ruivo, sentindo sua entrada cedendo ainda mais e o membro do ruivo tocando seu ponto mais sensível repetidas vezes.

Ran gemeu e entrou mais forte. Ele estremeceu levemente enquanto espasmos percorriam seu corpo, fazendo-o inundar o interior do moreno com sua semente. Ele gemeu o nome de Ken de forma erótica e rouca, não parando os movimentos.

- Ah! – o membro do moreno ainda estava em completa ereção, faltando pouco para ser completamente descarregado, mas queria algo primeiro – Hum..Ran...ah...me deixa...gozar na sua boca...ahnmmm...

O ruivo gemeu o nome do outro e saiu do seu interior. Então o beijou com paixão, antes de se ajoelhar e toma-lo inteiro na boca, querendo sentir seu gosto.

- Ahnm... – Ken umedeceu seus lábios com sua língua e então abriu um pouco mais as pernas, deixando o ruivo se posicionar. Gemeu baixo e sussurrou o nome do líder, para logo em seguida gemer mais alto, incentivando-o a chupá-lo com mais força.

Ele puxou-o pela nádegas perfeitas, querendo como que engoli-lo. Sugava-o com gosto, gemendo durante o processo. Ele adentrou um dedo na entrada úmida de Ken, dando um estímulo extra.

- Ahnm...Deus...Ran...ah! Isso... – Ken sentia o dedo do ruivo entrar bem dentro de seu corpo, enquanto também sentia ser chupado magnificamente – Ah...eu...ah! Ran...AAAAAAAH! – Ken mal pôde se conter e inundou a boca do ruivo com todo o seu orgasmo, gritando nome de seu amante.

Ele engoliu cada gota enquanto tocava a próstata do outro. Então soltou o membro agora flácido de seus lábios e subiu com beijos pelo abdome definido, pelos mamilos ainda rígidos de excitação, sugando-os um pouco, pelo pescoço já cheio de marcas vermelhas, até alcançar os lábios carnudos, ainda ofegantes do orgasmo.

- Hum... – Ken se abraçou ao ruivo, enquanto sentia seu corpo se normalizar durante o beijo – Hum...ahnm...Ran...nós precisamos ir embora para casa...eu preciso de um banho...

Ele lambeu de forma marota a bochecha do outro enquanto sussurrava.

- Adoraria te dar um banho...um banho que só um gato pode dar em outro. – ele então o beijou de forma apaixonada antes de se separar do moreno, deixando-o descer do capô do carro.

- Hum... – sorriu para o ruivo e logo em seguida olhou para o capô do porsche sujo de sêmen – Depois você tem que dar um banho nele também. Mas claro...só depois de você dar um jeito nisso... – apontou para seu short todo rasgado no chão.

Ele pegou o sobretudo que Ken usava antes e entregou para o moreno. Então sussurrou.

- Você não vai precisar dele. Vista isso até chegarmos em casa.

Ken pegou o sobretudo e então se aproximou do ruivo.

- Mal posso esperar pelo banho de gato... – gemeu logo em seguida.

Ele abraçou-o por trás.

- Você vai adorar. – sorriu de forma marota enquanto se dirigia ao lado do motorista.

- Tenho certeza que sim... – ele apertou a mão de Ran – minha orquídea selvagem.

**OWARI**

Quanto ao título da fic e o que Ken diz no final: não é certeza, mas eu (Mystik) li em algum lugar que Ran, quer dizer 'orquídea' em japonês. Por isso eu não resisti. XD

Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews!

Mystik e Lili-k


End file.
